THERE ARE FIFTY OF THEM
by Royal Puppet Master
Summary: It was around midnight when it had happened. By it England meant some lunatic banging on his door. You know, America. "My states gained personification. T-T"
1. Chapter 1

It was around midnight when it had happened. By it England meant some lunatic banging on his door. You know, America.

"ENGLAND! Open up!" England couldn't help but blush. Damn these perverted thoughts. He blamed France for this. It was all that frog's fault. Or at least he blamed him.

"What the hell do you want at this time of night?" He asked as he opened the door. ...He really wished he hadn't asked.

America was standing there in only his boxers with three children clinging on him. One child with dark blonde hair that could be mistaken for brown was holding on his leg without any shoes. Another child was holding onto his head trying not to fall off as America stood there huffing and puffing. This child had blonde hair and green eyes much like himself. The third child was in his arms with his legs on both of the American's sides.

"My state gained personification. T-T" You could hear the emoticon in his voice as he tried to nudge himself into England's home with one of the youngsters started to gnaw on his leg.

"Oh my..." That was all that was said as America sat down on the couch and the children ran about doing things that children do. Okay, so England wasn't paying attention to the children since he was staring at America's chest and his abs.

"What am I gonna do? I am totally screwed! I'm too young for kids and now I have three of 'em. Oh god, what if more appear? I HAVE FIFTY FUCKING STATES! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WOULD BE TO TAKE CARE OF FIFTY CHILDREN?" England supposed that was the appropriate response to this situation. A very appropriate response.

"Calm down. We can't sort anything out if you're in this state of mind." He tried to reassure America, but he really wasn't sure what to do.

"Ken! Stop that, you'll break it." England looked over to the child with brownish hair who was pulling on some sort of cloth on his table.

"Ken?" He gave America a questioning glance.

"Kentucky. That one is Ken and that blonde with the green eyes over there is Tennessee and that child who is hanging on your table, don't ask me why, is Indiana. Only those three so far." At least America sounded a bit happy.

"So, what are the other two's names since that one is Ken?" He asked as Ken started chewing on his foot. He seemed around two or three. A mere babe. At least the others seemed around five or so.

"Tennessee is Tenny and Indiana is Indi... Want a last name for 'em?" He shook his head. At least the first name had made a bit of sense.

"No, thank you. When did this happen?" He gestured towards the children who seemed to be playing together now. How cute! They even looked like America... And someone else. He couldn't quite put his finger on who though.

"Do they remind you of someone?" He asked to try and pin point who exactly the children held a similarity to.

"Tennessee kinda looks like you, don't ask me why and the other two sorta look like me, but Indiana kinda looks like Canada."

"Who?"

"The one France took care of. You know, the person up north from me?" England stared at him with a blank face.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Have you left anyone to look over your house?" That earned him a strange glance. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Why would I have someone look over my house?" England grunted and raised himself to go make some tea.

"Just in case more of them pop up." He called back as walked into the kitchen. He was fairly sure he had heard an 'OH SHIT!' and America rushing to call someone to go look over his house, but it could have been his imagination... Yeah right.

"America, would you like some tea?" He yelled to make sure America heard him in his living room. He was fairly sure he had heard him to because he heard a sort of muffled, 'Sure, but make it coffee.' He had scoffed at that, but did it anyway.

He walked back into the living room to see America in fetal position on the floor making sniffling noises. He quietly sat the cups down on the coffee table debating on whether or not to speak up and tell him to get his arse off the damned floor.

"Ohio and Maine appeared along with Virginia and West Virginia. T-T" If seven children had the great American hero in a fetal position he could only wonder what fifty would do to him. The poor boy. He was still a child to, but maybe this would be a bit good for him. Teach him a bit of maturity and whatnot.

"What will you name them?" England asked to try and comfort him a bit. Maybe get his mind off of things... That wasn't likely, though.

"Io, May, Vira, and Wera." Apparently America wasn't very good at coming up with names. Well, the second one was alright.

"How about you join me on the couch? It might make you feel better.~" England said in a sing song voice.

"You sounding like Russia doesn't really make me wanna come up there with you..." He rolled his eyes.

"Get your arse up here you git!" Great, now he was cussing in front of children and Ken started to cry.

"Damn it! Make it stop!" America cried in fetal position and started rocking somehow. England just went to the child and picked him up and started to sing him an old lullaby.

"Hush little baby don't you cry~ Mama's gonna sing you a~... da da da~" Flip. He forgot the words. Damn his old age. He was blaming this on his age. Hell, he was forever old and had no buisness crushing on someone centuries younger than him. ...Well then... He had just confirmed mentally that he was crushing on America. How nice. -_-''' He felt the emoticon in his mind was necessary.

"Lullaby~" America said from the floor.

"Yes, yes that." The child had already fallen asleep in his arm from his humming the rest of the tune he didn't know.

"You're a good mama." That made England blush but he didn't say anything back. He just enjoyed the silence of a sleeping child in his arms and the other children whispering to each other about something.

"I'm serious. You'd be a great mother."

"I'm not a girl."

"I don't care. You're the perfect mama. You were great with me." No one said anything after that, but just sat in silence letting the words sink in.

* * *

><p>A.N. Privyet my dears~ I'm sure you enjoyed this. Or didn't... T-T I'm going to make this into a series! Yes, this will be awesome. I promise you that, but I'll need ideas and will try and credit you if I remember. I am not good with those kind of things, but I will try! This will be good. Pinky swear. If I lie you can break my pinky. That'd really suck. I enjoy my pinky. It helps me type.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mama! Mama! Mama~" Damn it. He knew having America call him a mama wouldn't end well.

"I'm not your mama, Illinois." The little boy just started to pout. That just made him even more darling! His brown hair and bright blue eyes would shine whenever he did that.

"Not Illinois! I is big man!" England couldn't help his eyes from rolling. So America was taking this well. You know, not bothering to name the children, but letting England take care of them. He did well with children though. He was like a big brother instead of a dad.

"Your Illinois and if you don't wish to go by that go by your human name which is Ivan." Only gawd knew why he decided to name this one after a certain Russian nation. All England knew was that he had a conversation with Russia on the phone and then Illinois was named after him. He wasn't really going to question it.

"Fine! I hungwy! I want apple sauce! I want apple sauce!" England sighed and picked up the boy. He was only about four. He might not even be that.

"Only a little bit. Dinner is in an hour and we don't want you to spoil your appetite." England walked with the child in his arms into the kitchen for the apple sauce. Iowa was sitting on the floor in the kitchen playing with a piece of corn...

"Iowa, what are you doing?" It was obvious that he was...

"Kissing the corn." …...

"You're?" …...He was...

"I am kissing this corn. I'm kissing it goodbye. I'm going to eat it for dinner." Well, that made a little sense... No it didn't.

"We're also are having chicken for dinner." Not that he would really care. That kid was obsessed with corn. It was the only thing he ate. THE ONLY THING. England actually considered shoving some food down his throat every once in a while.

"I don't want any. Just corn. I'll be happy with corn." ...England just took the apple sauce out of the fridge and poured a bit of it into a small bowl.

"Here you are. Catherine! Sweet heart, do you want a snack?" He called out to the little girl. Little Connecticut was somewhere in his house and hopefully he yelled loud enough. All of the children were staying in his house for now until America's house was expanded to have fifty-one different rooms. Not like the children couldn't share a room.

"No thank you." Connecticut was sitting by the door of the kitchen waiting for Maryland to walk by so she could jump on him.

"Mary, watch out. Your sister is going to bite your ankles." He warned just as Connecticut jumped on him and started to chew against his ankles.

"Ow! Stop it Cathy!" Connecticut stopped for a moment to stick her tongue out at Maryland, but then decided that she would continue to bite him.

England said nothing throughout this whole ordeal. He just decided to remain quiet. There was no need to get involved anyway. It just happened again and again and again. Better to just save his breath.

"Maryland, what would you like for dinner? Again, we're having chicken and corn with some mashed potatoes." He hoped he got the point across that those were his only options to eat. Well, corn was apart of every meal, but oh well.

"I want crabs." ...Damn it.

"How about chicken?"

"Okay." Thank gawd. He didn't want another one of those episodes like the one he had with Iowa. That was a very, very bad day. They didn't have corn that day. England shuddered remembering it.

He almost felt like remembering that day in black and white because it was so freaking scary. Like so scary.

"England! I got two more with me! They showed up earlier today." Oh bloody hell. Gawd must hate him. A lot. Like so much that he was going to have fifty children living with him by the end of the month.

"Which ones are these? He questioned walking into the living room where America stood with the two children.

"This is Texas or Tex, and this one here is California or Charlotte." England smiled at the two of them to make them feel more comfortable.

"Hiya! I'm Charlotte or you can call me Charley! Oh! I know! You can call me the most awesome state ever!" This one acted like America apparently.

England looked over to Texas, but he wasn't there anymore. Hmm...

"Where did-" He was cut off as he heard a get off of me and Texas came out riding Maryland like a horse.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" America asked beside England. Maybe letting the states stay here wasn't the best idea...

* * *

><p>A.N. I hope everyone out there in Southern Indiana, Henderson, Spencer, and all other are alright. Tornadoes are scary and can cause a lot of damage and those storms are freaky. I hope everyone is alright and not too much damage happened. This chapter is kind of short, but pay no mind. I'll try and update soon again. Keep reading. I promise the next chapter will be better!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	3. Chapter 3

"HOLY SHIT!" England looked down to his basement. He wasn't completely sure he should go down there. On one hand there was a little kid there probably in need of medical attention, but on the other hand there was also probably some monster that made him require medical attention in the first place.

His internal musings were interrupted as Iowa ran up the stairs, though, not as he had looked when he went down. Yay for the magic of spells that can make boys into girls~

"LOOK! I HAVE BOOBIES!" …... Note to self: Never leave spell books where children can find them. Or adults. You know what, he should probably just stick those in a locked trunk or something.

"Holy shit! Iowa, you look so cute! Hug me! Ooo~ We could totally be like that big sister and little sister I read in that one manga that daddy Alfred told me not to read, but I read anyway because it was a manga and I had nothing better to do." Florida would have to be punished later. Or not. England couldn't really care less. These states were popping up like weeds!

"Hey, you kinda look like Auntie Ukraine! You know, with the huge boobs and the blonde hair and all that." Texas claimed looking Iowa up and down.

"Hey, I'm back with Arkansas. She showed up last..." America didn't finish his sentence when his eyes caught a hold of Iowa's new form.

"ENGLAND! WHAT DID YOU DO?" England just sat there sipping his tea. His house had gone to hell a few days ago when more of the states showed up. He was just glad that... Never mind. He really didn't have any reason to be glad. There were going to be fifty bloody states tearing his house to the ground.

He dropped his tea and cradled his head in his hands. Oh his poor, poor house. T-T His house was going to hell and he couldn't do anything because every time he tried to kick America and the states out America would use those puppy dog eyes and he'd melt like butter.

"England, why does Iowa have boobs?" England lifted his head from his hands long enough to look at America then at Iowa and then at America again.

"We're having crabs, shrimp, and corn for dinner." Then he went back to his hands.

"Yeeehaa! Giddy up horsie!" Texas screamed while jumping on Missouri's back. The poor girl.

"I am not a damned horse!" Missouri screamed. Alfred really shouldn't be teaching the children those type of words. Missouri was only eight. Texas was around twelve. Wait, how was she able to...

Then, the two children fell flat on their faces.

"Everyone," Florida announced, "It is time for you to leave. Russia is now in the shower and I must turn the TV to channel three to watch." England raised himself up and was about to leave when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He called.

"Oh, and I invited Belarus over to watch with me." Oh someone shoot him. Those were his thoughts as he opened the door to reveal the obsessive sister.

She didn't say anything, but went and sat next to Florida.

"America, I have been meaning to ask you something. Why is Florida a girl? I always thought that she was your... You know." America blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Actually my thing is-" He was cut off by Texas.

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE I AM YOUR PENIS!" Oh.

"So, wanna leave because Belarus' dress is raising up and her hand is traveling up her leg and I think I know where this is going." England chanced a glance in that direction. He promptly fainted.

"Yeah, I thought so..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>"Is it over?" England asked wearily as he slowly woke up. He prayed to the gods that it was.<p>

"Uhm, actually Florida and Belarus have moved to her room so Florida can draw doujinshi of Belarus and Russia fucking, but sure." England just groaned.

"What is that child's name again?" He questioned looking up at America.

"Rainy." He gave America a questioning glance in hopes of receiving an answer to his glance.

"Because it rains a lot. By the way, I just received news that from Washington that Washington appeared." England just remembered that one song by Simple Plan that seemed to fit this situation well. It was called God Must Hate Me. Yeppers, that was a good song.

"Go cook dinner."

"Gotcha, honey." America winked and left England alone.

* * *

><p>A.N. I do apologize for the shortness. If you all have any more states you specifically want coming up next, please tell me. Don't ask me where Ken is. He's somewhere. I bet he's in a crib. Yeps. That'll make sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	4. Chapter 4

"GET OFF OF ME!" He wasn't going to look up.

"I can't! You transvestite!" He refused to look up.

"Then, stop touching there!" By god if he looked up he was going to regret it. Even though he said that England had found himself looking up.

"Who are these?" He asked America seeing as how there was a really muscular mannish teen in half a dress conjoined to a busty womanish teen who looked like she was a guy except for the breasts.

"That is New York." He knew he was going to regret looking up and yet, what did he do? Damn him for his curiousity.

"It's my dick too!" ...Just then another one of the children came in.

"That's New Jersey." England just made a hnn kind of sound and went back to sewing a patch on America's jacket. Honestly, how do you get a whole in the elbow?

"New York, what's up with your hair? It's got green and red in it?" New Jersey asked so politely. Yay, point for sarcasm.~

"Ain't nothin' wrong wit my hair!" England could not help the eye twitch.

"OH SHUT UP! Your hair is such a horrid color! I mean, you make me not wanna be New York anymore." The lovely boy side declared. Well, if you could call it a boy. A very womanly boy. Or man. It had a beard and a dress. He wasn't sure what to call that.

"Fuck you! You can go be conjoined to Alaska then!" England looked back up at this to see someone who looked like a combination of Russia and sort of America but different. He looked like that one person that England could not recall whatsoever.

"Пошел на хуй." England quirked his massive brow and Alaska gave him one of those creepy smiles that Russia has on all the time. He just assumed to leave it be.

"Alaska, now it isn't polite to curse." America chastised him and England just ignored it. He just assumed America knew Russian from the Cold War days.

"What were the drills for a nuclear attack?" America gave him a questioning look.

"What? OH! You mean from back then, yeah?"

"Yes, I do mean from back then."

"Oh, put your head between your knees and kiss your ass goodbye." …Why did he even ask? Because England apparently didn't have any brains. Yay~

"HEY! GIVE IT BACK!" Go back to your sewing. Go back to your sewing. Go back- Screw it.

He should have went back to his sewing. Just then Pennsylvania came out buck naked chasing after Mississippi who had a rabbit.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BOCKING BUNNY!" …...

"Pardon my intrusion on your, er, conversation, but bunnies don't bock." That earned him a glare from Pennsylvania.

"WHAT? Then, what about that bunny on the Cadbury commercials?"

"Special effects. Bunnies really don't bock..." Oh shit. Pennsylvania just then started to cry. OH shit.

"Way to go! Now you made her cry! You couldn't just let her believe that bunnies bock? Was that SO much to ask for?"

"But bunnies don't bock!" America just glared at him and ran after Pennsylvania to make her feel better.

"Well, now that is over with. By the way, Michigan and Alabama are 'experimenting' in the back bedroom. Oh, and Louisiana is video taping it all and streaming it on to a porno site that pedophiles often visit. That and she is 'petting' New Mexico." Alaska smiled deviously and England almost wondered why, but then remembered exactly what he had told him.

"WHAT?" England ran to the back bedroom as fast as possible and opened the door.

"... Wha? … Wrong bedroom." He closed the door forever traumatized by what he had seen.

"Hey! England, I have now helped out Pennsylvania. What's that look on your face?" England didn't even stop to think about what he was about to say.

"Michigan, hand, Louisiana, Alabama, and New Mexico without clothes and that is all the description ever needed." America just gave him an inquisitive look. England didn't even bother to try and explain he just opened the door and walked away.

"OH MY FUCKING GAWD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" You could hear America scream it from inside his living room. The man has some lungs on him he'll give him that much.

"YOU SHOULD KNOCK!" That was Louisiana.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE YOUR HAND THERE ANYWAY!" That was the part that had really scared England.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE A HARD ON!" Wait, what?

"SHUT UP! ENGLAND WILL HEAR YOU!" Too late, man. Too late.

Then, everything was quiet and all of the younger children looked up at England for an answer to what their conversation was about. He just smiled and excused himself telling Alaska to watch over them for a minute.

He ran into the bathroom and rinsed his face in cold water praying that he had not heard what he had just heard. He probably had just misheard America and the others. Hopefully. He prayed to god that he did.

England walked back into the living room after only being gone a moment or two.

"Alaska, where are the others?" He asked when he realised that Alaska was, in fact, the only one in the room besides the bunny and himself.

"In the closet." … He wasn't going to ask.

"I don't want to know, but I need you to get them out." At least the child wasn't lying. That had to be a plus, right?

England just shrugged his shoulders and went to go lay down. He was getting wwwaaaaaaayyyy too old for this kind of shit.

"England, oh hey." America ran in to him on his way to the bedroom.

"America?" He felt something hard pressing against him for his counter part had yet to move away from him.

"Yes?"

"You're hard." …...

"...Uh..."

"I'm going to bed. Wake me tomorrow." He said and walked into the bedroom. He could faintly hear America say something about how it was only three in the afternoon, but he chose to ignore it.

* * *

><p>A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do apologize for fucking the states up so much, but hey, at least you get a good laugh. I hope this chapter was as funny as the last and have a good after noon. Evening if you're farther east. Oh, and the Pennsylvania was based on my mother who really thought that bunnies bocked. They do not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Cadbury bunnies that bock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't bite there! Ah!" England could hear moans coming from the next bedroom over. He really wanted to ignore them, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as they became louder.

"OH! S-stop it!" Just ignore it. Just ignore it. It would be in his best interest to ignore it.

"FUCKING HELL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN MY ROOM?" That was someone who starts with an R or something?

"Kids, keep it down!" He yelled at the wall hoping the ruckus would stop soon.

"NOT ON MY LEG!" America walked into the room just then with a very scared look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Shit. That look on America's face screamed do not ask. Why did he ask?

"Montana and Rhode Island were..." England knew where this was going. He just knew it.

"Were?" He knew he shouldn't ask, but he just had to. Well, curiosity killed the cat. Lucky he wasn't a cat so maybe he'd just get off with a broken leg or something.

"THEY WERE THUMB WRESTLING!" …...They were no words to describe how England felt right then. Oh yes there were. America was the biggest idiot in the world.

Just then Texas ran into the room completely naked and shouting.

"MY BALLS DROPPED!" England was at a loss for words.

"So, now I'm a man." America commented earning a strange look from England.

"NO! I MAY BE YOUR PENIS BUT I AM NOT YOUR TESTICLES!"/ England's face. He really ought to avoid conversations about America's male parts even if he wasn't in the conversation himself.

"You are completely right on that part. Those are Oregon and Washington!"

"Those are yours? Hmm... Wouldn't have thought that those states were your balls. They don't seem like they should be." Why those states? Maybe because... He didn't even want to go into American history, but if it was necessary...

"Well, yeah... Don't ask me why. You really don't wanna know." No, no he probably didn't.

"I would have figured they'd be on of your more confident states. Perhaps Illinois or Missouri. After seeing New York... I ruled that state out." For the obvious reasons. The whole... Yeah...

"No, they aren't... Should we really be talking about this?" He had a point.

"You are probably right." England agreed and turned to Texas who was... Touching himself...

"HEY! I gots meh an idear!" After that he ran out of the room and you could hear someone, probably Alaska, yell don't rub your balls on my face.

"Should we go check on that?" America asked him.

"No, when you're a parent you learn that some things are better left alone." Those wise words he had once heard from France, surprisingly. There are just somethings better left unknown.

"But... Alaska is screaming a whole lot..."

"Trust me, you probably don't want to know." They both sat there for a minute and the screaming died down.

"Now you can go check on everyone." Just as he said that Rhode Island ran into their... England's room. Yes, England's room. Not America's and his. Just his.

"MONTANA IS PEEING ON THE STOVE!" Yes, sometimes it is just better not to know.

"WHAT?" America screamed bloody murder.

"AND I GOT A PEEPEE! Oh, sowwy. I didn't mean to be so rude. Pwease don't be angwy wif me..." Awe! She was being so cute!

"Whoa, she switches personalities faster than I did when I had that whole civil war thing." America exclaimed excitedly.

"I DO NOT! COOKIES!" Wait, what?

"Mama England! I gots me some pee in a cup!" Montana smiled happily and he didn't even bother to say anything about the Mama England.

"Good for you. Go put it in the toilet and flush."

"BIG BALLS!" Texas screamed from the other room.

"GET YOUR THING OFF OF ME!" He was pretty sure that was California.

"So, you want to order Chinese?" America asked him.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hello my pretties! I apologize for this not being done sooner. Had some things for me to do. Well, I hope you enjoy it. I feel as though it is lacking greatly, but I won't bother with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	6. Chapter 6

"China wouldn't pick up so..." America said walking back into England's room. England was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands rocking back and forth. It was kinda like what he did when he found out his states were gaining personification!

"England?" He poked him, but he wasn't moving.

"Yellow?" One more poke and England still wasn't moving.

"You wanna see Texas?" He didn't move. So, America decided to show him Texas since he wasn't going to be cooperative. America started unzipping his pants and he pulled out Texas then a new state came in. He was getting a lot of those lately. Wasn't too sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing yet.

"HI! I'm Idaho! ...What are you doing?" She asked.

"Uh... You're short!" Nice save! Unfortunately that made England look up and... Well, America hadn't really put Texas back in his pants yet.

"ARGH!" England screamed and promptly fainted.

"Y-you called me short." Idaho whispered on the brink of tears.

"...Oh... Well, you kinda are. I mean! Uh! Compared to me..." Actually compared to anyone, but he wasn't sure that the little one needed to know that.

"OH! Well, that makes sense! You're giant!" Just then England sat up.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" He did not seem to happy. Or maybe America was just reading the air wrong.

"Whatcha talking 'bout, Iggy?" He gave his most charming smile and winked a bit.

"A-America-san?" Russia walked into the room.

"Heya! What're you doing here?"

"I came to borrow Alaska for a while. Uhm, what was that one child screaming about not being your, uh, thing?"

"That's just Texas. Don't mind him." America smiled and England was still freaking out and mumbling something about it being bigger than he remembered. No idea what he was talking about.

"I thought Texas was your glasses.~"

"Yeah, but he's so big that he occupies two parts on my body. Alaska is big to... Do you want to know where Alaska occupies?" He gave a smile. England sat up and jumped onto America knocking him to the ground.

"DON'T SHOVE YOUR PENIS IN OTHER PEOPLE'S FACES!"

"I will be taking Alaska then..." With that Russia walked out taking Alaska with him.

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

* * *

><p>After giving America a thorough beating, England went out to town for a while. He bought a few things. He mostly bought food. So much that he wasn't sure if it would really inside of his fridge.<p>

"AMERICA! I'm home~" He called out then immediately regretted walking in his own home.

"Hey~ Didn't think you would be home so soon!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get Idaho to stop humping the donkey stuffed animal." ...No words for that. Absolutely no words.

"Wha?" He stood there for a while then put his groceries on the floor and walked back out the door. Probably the best decision he made in his life.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.<p>

A.N./ Sorry for this being so late. I hope it has enough humor for you. It's probably not that good... I do apologize if you don't like it. Free story for anyone who can tell me which states I've done so far and which states I need to be doing next.


	7. Chapter 7

"I WON'T DO IT!" . America looked at the door. Could this be one of the times he should just sit here and let it happen and not try to ask? It sure as hell seemed like it.

"Ow! THAT HURTS YOU IDIOT!" Well, maybe he should ask England, but that would require him going through that door. Plus, it'd force him to walk by the other children too since England was refusing to come inside the house until Idaho stopped humping the donkey and he couldn't get Idaho to stop... Another reason he had locked himself in the basement. That image would forever haunt him.

"It'll just take a moment." What will just take a moment? It sounded like they were right outside the door. A real shame the door didn't have a lock on it.

"NO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOU PUTTING THAT THING INSIDE OF ME!" America was really tempted to open the door. Really, _really_ tempted to open the door. Especially after that last comment.

A few minutes of silence and some groans made him open the door. Nevada had Utah in a headlock and was currently biting his neck which created some painful groans. To top it all off, Nevada and Utah were both naked. o.O

"..." O.o

"..."

"Hey..."

"..."

America promptly shut the basement door and sat on the first step. He was never opening the damned door ever again.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Suddenly someone started banging on the door. He was tempted to open it again, but decided against it.

"Pweetty, pweetty pwease open the door!" …... Maybe he should... So he did. He immediately regretted it.

"NAKED DAY! STRIP!" America was tackled by three children about thirteen each. North and South Carolina grabbed his legs and Wyoming jumped on his head.

"NOW!" Another child started ripping off his clothing. This one was called Wisconsin.

* * *

><p>England could hear America's cries for help, but he was completely against the idea of going inside while Idaho was humping the stuffed donkey. -_-'''<p>

"ENGLAND! HELP ME!" … It wasn't worth it. He would have to deal with seeing Idaho humping the donkey again. He really didn't want to. It was the wors thing he had ever seen.

"NAAAKKEEEDD DAAAAAAYYYYY!" Okay, this he had to see.

England opened the door just in time to see every state running around naked and America tied up without any clothes on.

It took him a minute to decide whether he was going to help or not. On one hand, if he helped America would probably reward him with one of those dashing smiles. On the other, he would probably be forced to strip as well and he just didn't want to deal with that right now.

"America, I'm going to Japan's house for a little while. I'll be back tomorrow.~" He called and closed the door. Today was going to be a good day.

A.N./ Sorry for the late update... Again... I was sick from Friday until yesterday. I'm just now feeling good enough to write this. ^^''' Who gets a cold in summer? Me. To top it all off it's like 80 something degrees outside. Outside needs an air conditioner. -3- I dislike summer. It just means that I need to spend more time inside. My state has four seasons winter, almost summer, summer, and still summer. -_-''''


	8. Chapter 8

Well, England had thought it was going to be a good day. It really was his own fault that he was currently stripped and tied up with America. He was the one who yelled out to America that he was going to Japan's house. That had called attention to himself and the children saw him and... Then he was stripped and tied up...

"I am blaming you for this." He said to the naked America next to him who was sporting a boner.

"I'm blaming Texas." …...Silence.

"I meant for being tied up and stripped." …..More silence.

"Oh... Well, then I'm blaming Georgia."

"Who?"

"ME YOU COCK SUCKERS!" Another naked state jumped in front of him, except this one was a girl who was only about seven.

"Now, now. That's not a very nice thing to say." America chastised the little girl in front of himself.

"So? Arizona told me to say it."

"YES NOW DANCE YOU COCK SUCKERS!" A child with no accent appeared and started to do the hokey pokey...

"Would you like to go to Japan's house with me." He asked America.

"Yes, but what about the children?" England smirked.

"You just let me take care of that my dearie." That made America a little nervous, but still if he could get away from the kiddos...

"HEY! America and I are willing to cooperate now with naked day. Release us."

"THEN TELL ME THE SECRET PASSWORD!" Hawaii jumped onto America's head and sat there for a moment waiting for the password.

"Let me go or I will ground you." Hawaii made a scared face and untied them.

"YOU ARE CORRECT!" Why must the children yell all the time? What is wrong with a nice quiet day? They got that from their daddy.

"Thank you now, Ohio, get me the telephone."

"YOU REMEMBERED ME! OH HALLILUJA HE REMEMBERED ME!"

"Yes, yes it is wonderful, but please the telephone." Ohio pulled a telephone out of... Something that need not be told and England had America dial the number he told him to dial.

Ring... Ring... Ring... Damned frogs never pick up on the first ring.

"Bonjour~" Yes! He picked up!

"Yes, France, I have a baby sitting job for you."

"And who would I be baby sitting?"

"America's kids. There's only a few of them." Actually forty to be exact. Well, until the other ten show up. Not his problem. He will be in Japan's house and France will be taking care of the children.

"Oh! I will, but what is with the sudden change of heart? You never let me baby sit America or Canada."

"Who?"

"The one above America."

"Doesn't ring a bell. Never mind. I was feeling guilty about not letting you baby sit America so you can baby sit his kids instead. They are all so cute and look a lot like America. You'll also really enjoy Alaska." Or Alaska will enjoy torturing you... Another detail that can be left out.

"Hon hon~ I think I will. It will only take me an hour or so to get there."

"I'll leave you to it. We'll be leaving now." England hung up the phone and grabbed America by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

"Is it really alright to let France baby sit the kids?"

"Yes. It'll serve those little buggers right."

"What do you mean by that? What will France do to the children?" O.O America was really not okay with France of all people baby sitting his children!

"Nothing he wouldn't do with an adult." America stopped walking with England.

"What?"

"For one, I do not want France watching the children. For two, we are both naked." ...Sh*t.

"Well then..." They stood there for a minute contemplating whether or not they should go back into the house and grab some clothes.

Just then a police car pulled up.

"Can I help you boys?"

"Yes, our clothes seem to be stolen from us. If you could give us a spare set it would be lovely."

"Or I could drive you to your house-"

"No, thank you." Another bout of silence...

"I have a shirt and a pair of pants."

"Those will do." England grabbed the shirt and America the pants.

"You sure yo don't want to be driven to your house?"

"Positive." …... Silence...

"I'll be going then..."

"Have a nice day." …...Now they had to solve the problem of England not having pants and America not having a shirt. Maybe they needed another police man to drive by.

* * *

><p>A.N. Say thank you master for updating. And congratulate me on making an A on the damned Spanish project I've been working on all weekend and week. -_-''' I hate Spanish. Let me rephrase that. I hate learning Spanish and speaking it while trying to cook. I burned my finger. T-T Stupid caramel. On the bright side, our flan turned out well and I got and A on the project. I am thoroughly surprised by that too. I stood there for fifteen seconds at a time when I forgot a line. Too many lines to memorise. We should have picked an easier recipe. I'm better at winging things. Like this story. I have none of this planned out at all!


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, England." They were walking down the street trying to act as inconspicuous as possible when America started calling his name.

"I refuse to acknowledge what you want me to." Yep, trying to act as inconspicuous as possible while America was being all loud mouthed.

"But-"

"Fucking Limy." His plan of being inconspicuous was failing. Majorly. How the hell were you supposed to be invisible with a fucking alien?

"Hey, Tony! Who's this kid with ya?" America was acting like it was totally normal to be talking to some alien on the street without a shirt so England could see his amazing abs. Bad imagination._ (A.N./ You all know you wanted to picture America's abs.)_

"This is Washington. He is currently pissed off about some sort of lunatics hunting vampires and werewolves in his land. OH, and he says something about being mad about being one of your balls." …Did he even want to try and understand? A little. He was spending waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much time with America these days.

"HEY! He is the right ball thank you very much." ….-_-'''

"No one cares which ball he is. The point is that he is one and I'm missing my pants." / *America's face.

"Actually, for being his ball, I surprisingly have none. I mean, I have Oregon..." *Strange emoticon that can not be found on the author's keyboard. Washington drops his pants after England's face.

"Wonderful. I'll leave Washington to Tony and-" Stops short of the full sentence when he saw Oregon.

"Oh"

"My"

"Gawd!" O.O England's mouth dropped just like the cartoon's way back when did when he got a hold of Oregon's appearance.

"He's..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. That was how disturbed he was.

"Yes, he is where my balls should be in the shape of a testicle with a face." England knew that some of the states were bound to be attached to each other because of New York's appearance, but he never would have guessed something like this would happen.

"I can still talk and I don't like being called a testicle. I am a state to, you know!" It even speaks. The strangest part of this all is that America was not troubled by any of this.

"W-well, then I suppose we should get going. Tony, could you take Washington back to my house. You'll be leaving him with France. Feel free to destroy any property." Tony nodded saying something about burning the bastard's house to the ground as he walked off with Washington and Oregon.

"Do you still wanna go to Japan's house?" America chirped up when Tony was out of sight.

"I want to jump out of the plane." He collapsed on the ground.

"Now, now. You can when we get there, but until then save the practice for later!" He was going to die of a heart attack. Headline: The country of England dies of Heart Failure cause unknown!

* * *

><p>"America? England?" France stood at the door of England's house after knocking like five dozen times.<p>

Suddenly the door opened by itself. France stepped in. DUN DUN DUN! *Dangerous piano music plays in the background!

"Hello?" Then! The children jump on him with all their nakedness and strip him down.

"Heaven!~ Come here little children~ Let papa France teach you something! Hon Hon~" All forty of them stand there for a minute debating on whether or not to tie him up.

"FRENCH RAPIST TO THE RESCUE! I mean, to rescue you from your virginity~"

* * *

><p>"AHHHH!" Washington, Oregon, and Tony could all hear the screams from outside England's house.<p>

"Should we go in?" Oregon asked from down below."

"I don't know. There's a lot of screaming in there." Washington doubted going in.

"They might have coffee." Tony said helpfully.

"LET'S HIGHTAIL IT IN THERE! MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!"

A.N./ I'll stop there for today. Try and update my other story. Try and work on this one one-shot I've been asked to do. Wonders what the hell's wrong with me. ALSO! Anyone who read any of my works. If it is categorized as horror or drama or hurt/comfort there is a good chance someone is either raped or eaten while alive. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I HATE flames. I think it's rude and unappreciative. I'm not writing this for any of your sorry asses. I'm writing this for the love of writing. It just happens that this site is nice and let's you give help when and where it is needed. You don't need to leave a nasty review. Hurts my feelings. If my feelings get hurt I usually won't write for a week or two because I get severely depressed. Even now I am severely depressed and I was hoping writing this would make me feel better. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I do own the French Rapist saying. Mostly because my friend took a quiz to see which country she was from. And you know, you joke when someone pokes you they rape you. Well, she poked me and I started calling her the French Rapist. Figured you all might enjoy it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you think the children are alright?" America asked him. They were both standing in line at the airport waiting to get their tickets to Japan's house.

"They're with France." He supplied an answer however thorough it may or may not be and continued to wait in line begging for someone to come and bomb the damned place.

"Is that a yes or a no?" England sighed. All he wanted was to have a quiet day sipping tea on his couch by the fire without so much as a single child in his view. Was that so much to ask for?

"He's probably raping them as we speak. That or they have conquered him and are now torturing his arse in whatever way their maniacal little minds can come up with. Either way it is a win win for me." He smiled as America ran out of the airport to rescue the children from France. He was next in line.

"How may I help you sir?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I would like a plane ticket to Japan. The soonest flight if possible." He smiled back at her as she typed something into her keyboard.

"Is that a one way ticket?" She asked nicely and he smirked.

* * *

><p>"I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU, MY BABIES!" America yelled as he ran into his house only to see all the children sitting quietly in the living room.<p>

"Wha?" He couldn't even form words due to this extreme lack of nude children and a raping France. Just then Russia came in with Alaska and another little state following him around like a dog. Then, the state barked. If it didn't look like a human he would have assumed it was a dog.

"Hello, America. I came to drop off Alaska when I saw France trying to rape poor little Colorado. I stepped in and rescued her and then the children bowed and asked if I was God. I did what any sane person would and said yes. Then, I told them to read Crime and Punishment." He blinked. Okay, he was not expecting this.

"Oh. Okay, then. I'm going to go drag England's ass back here. Could you not leave?" With that he was off!

* * *

><p>England sat waiting for his plane. And waiting. And waiting and waiting and waiting. The thing was taking forever.<p>

He was still waiting as America ran up to him yelling something about France not raping the children and Russia being God. He was seriously considering if he should put America on those crazy pills, but decided against it. He needed those babies for himself.

"Hold your tongue, boy. What is it?" England asked calmly waiting for America to explain.

"You need to come home to see this." He shook his head. He wasn't getting his arse anywhere near there.

"The children are reading." Well, his plane wouldn't be here by the time he got back, so why not?

He walked with America back to the house and they both opened the door to the children sobbing and throwing the books Russia had given them around.

"Russia! What's going on?" America yelled in a frantic fit as a book barely missed his head.

"Oh, they got to the part where the main character killed the old lady and her sister." Face meet palm. Palm meet face. The two made contact and lived happily ever after.

"What were you having them read?" England asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Crime and Punishment. It's a good book. A bit... Alaska liked it." That seemed to explain everything.

"I understand. Please, stay for dinner. I hate you and you hate me. I'm sure we can work it out where you cook and force the children to read another book without someone dying and we can forget about our differences. That or I can promise Canada's virginity to you." Somewhere in the world Canada shivered.

"I already have that. Perhaps you can offer me something else?" England thought for a minute.

"You can have Mexico. It's nice and warm and can grow sun flowers..." That was all the convincing Russia needed and he agreed to stay. England was sure that Mexico would not be happy that Russia now thought he owned him, but hey, who cares? He got a nicely cooked meal and forty some odd children taken care of.

After dinner Russia had all the children read 'A Hero of Our Time' which supposedly didn't have anyone die in it. Russia lied. People did die and it made the children very upset. Why they were reading such books as that he had no idea. America suggested they read something by Dr. Seuss. His suggestion was promptly rejected.

"Don't you have a book that won't make them cry?" He asked angrily.

"I have Kolobok! It is in Russian..." England slammed his head against the wall as two new states appeared on his door step.

"Hey! Look it's North and South Dakota!" America exclaimed happily. South Dakota was pouting and North Dakota was doing some sort of annoying sounds. Surprisingly, though, South Dakota looked a lot like America and North Dakota a lot like England himself.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked South Dakota nicely.

"North made fun of my cooking then the secret service man told me to stop strangling him for it." South Dakota kept pouting and England understood exactly what he felt like. The stupid North Dakota probably acted just like America.

'…'

O.O He probably acted just like America.

"OH GAWD! SOMEONE SAVE ME! HELP! FIRE! HELP! I'M GOING TO DIE FROM ANNOYANCE! THERE'S TWO OF THEM NOW!" He screamed and started crying. Russia handed him a cookie and he just sobbed more. His life was going to hell in a hand basket just like that song from Voltaire except there wasn't any nice music to accompany him.

"What's his problem?" North Dakota asked America.

"Probably out of tea or some sh*t like that." North Dakota made an agreeing sound. South Dakota figured out why England was currently sobbing.

"TWO OF THEM? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He screamed and started sobbing as well.

* * *

><p>A.N. Sorry for not updating. Been busy this past week. Well, technically last week. Close enough. Close enough only counts in horse shoes and grenades. I'm trying to keep in mind all of America's time zones and think of what time would be best in updating so that you all (I assume are mostly American because I'm sure a story about the states wouldn't interest someone who isn't) would have enough time to read it before bed or something. This is not a great time for that. Considering it is 12: 57 in Central time, 1:57 in Eastern time, 11:57 Mountain time, 10:57 Pacific time. Probably. Vegas is two hours behind is what I'm told. Sure, there are bound to be variations. That is in the morning for all those who care. My mother went to Las Vegas for a Pool League thing. Apparently her team won or something like that. All I know is that she called me waaaaaaaaaaaay too early.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. I do not own Hell in a Hand Basket by Voltaire. I am not sure if I even got the name of the song right. It's beddy by time for me and yet I am determined to read this story that has 39 chapters. I am on chapter five.


	11. Chapter 11

America had calmed England down and Russia had agreed to stay. Apparently he would rather stay in England, ha, rather than with his sister.

"Two of them. Two of them. There's two of them." Well, he got him to stop crying... He wouldn't stop repeating two of them. It was kind of annoying.

"So, Russia, how's your day been so far?" He asked. All the children were in bed by now. They weren't asleep. No where near asleep. Russia had scared them with a lullaby and a tale of a monster that eats your feet if you step on the floor in the dark.

"Good. Belarus isn't here." England stopped sobbing and America looked at him.

"I'm going to die. There's two of them. HAHAHAHHA!" England started to strip and America felt this was one of those times where he didn't want to know what the hell was going on but accept it.

"NAKED DAY! Naked day, naked day, naked naked naked day!~" America just smiled and picked up a book lying on the ground.

"OH GAWD!" He forgot that this was the book he received from Japan. Now he had a certain part of anatomy that was standing up and a naked England. Oh what to do? Oh!

"England~" England looked at him. There was a scream and he took off with America hot on his trail.

* * *

><p>Russia sat there with Alaska sipping some tea. The two had agreed not to get involved.<p>

"HELP ME!" He could hear England call from the other room. There was some crashing and banging before complete silence.

"You think we should send one of the states in there to check on them." Alaska asked.

"No, I think he will be fine."

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!" England cried out again.

"Are you sure?" Alaska asked.

"No, but if you want to go in there you can." They were both quiet after that.

* * *

><p>Next morning.<p>

* * *

><p>Stupid America. Stupid, stupid America. Dummy! He didn't have to go all the way. T3T<p>

"I said sorry." America cried. They were in the basement and America was in his crock pot.

"Shut up. Alakazam!" He called and waved his wand.

* * *

><p>Russia heard some cries of great pain coming from the basement, but he was too busy to go look. He was cooking breakfast for the new state that had just arrived.<p>

"Who are you again?" The boy sat there looking up at him.

"I'm Nebraska."

"That's nice. Go tell... What's his name again?"

"Minnesota."

"Yes, tell him that the blini are done." The state nodded and went away.

"Alaska! Call Belarus and tell her Florida want to speak to her!" He was in favor of not having his sister called, but Florida insisted. It was strange. Florida was a girl and he always thought it was America's penis.

All his thoughts were stopped as America came out of the basement as a five year old with bunny ears.

"I fixed him." … Maybe he should go back to Belarus...

* * *

><p>A.N. Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. You'll get over it. ^^ Probably... Maybe... I really don't give a damn. Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're a bunny." America rolled his eyes. Of course he was a bunny. Hadn't he been a- Wait. Shit. He felt his ears and his tail.

"Damn it all to hell and back again." America started to pout and dropped down upon the ground in front of the basement door. He knew England did something, but this was a little much. He was a damned bunny rabbit and for some odd reason Russia seemed a hell of a lot taller.

"Want some blini?" America looked at at the big stack of really thin pancakes sat upon the counter.

"Only if you put some butter and syrup on them." He made move to sit down when he realized the chair was taller than him too.

"Did this house grow while I was in the basement?" He jumped and was in the chair immediately, though, he had to stand up to reach the table.

"No, you just shrunk down to a five year old." America's eyes widened comically when he finally comprehended exactly what Russia had said.

"Well, shit. So, those thin pancakes... You serving them or what?" Russia chuckled and America rolled his eyes.

"HEY! What about some for Vermont?" America's eyes looked around. Nothing.

"The wind?" He suggested happily.

"You're stepping on me." America lifted his foot and there wasn't anything there. He was sure he wasn't crazy, but then again he hadn't really been checked for anything.

"Other foot." He lifted the other foot and sure enough was a little state about two inches tall.

"Vermont?" He questioned. Surely, he should be used to this by now.

"Yes, Delaware is somewhere on the floor. I am proud to say that I am taller than her. Not by much, but I still am!" He blinked once. Then, twice.

"Great. Russia, the thin pancakes."

* * *

><p>England was about to come out of the basement when he stepped on something. He looked down. It was a very small person. Certainly it wasn't an elf or a gnome. It couldn't be a fairy because they only flew.<p>

"You okay?" He lifted up his foot to reveal a very bruised little person. Most likely male. It could have been female. It was probably male. He should probably check.

"How dare you step upon the great state of New Hampshire!"

"I didn't know they made states that small." He made a snide remark and smirked. Not like the kid could do anything about it. Ha! Take that.

"Bastard." England rolled his eyes and stepped over the state.

"America, a new state arrived!" He called toward the kitchen.

"I know! Three apparently! All very small!" He yelled right back at England.

"Wonderful. Shit. I stepped on another one."

* * *

><p>"RUN! I HAVE A GUN!" Just then another state past America and hid behind Russia.<p>

"You think we should do something about that?" He asked the giant who seemed so much more giant now that he was about four feet tall. Russia responded with placing a finger over his lips. He was not in favor of speaking with someone behind him with a gun. Sure, he couldn't die, but being shot hurt like hell.

"So this is one of those things I don't want to know about?" He asked just to make sure.

"I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I GET MY TISSUES BACK!" The hell?

"You're asking for tissues? The hell man?" He should have stayed out of because a few bullets whizzed past his head when he spoke up.

"THEY ARE MINE!" Okay then... This was going to be very awkward. The good news was that they only had one more state... Where the hell were these kids sleeping? There were only four bedrooms in all in this house. There was two bathrooms, a basement, an attic, a kitchen, and a shed. That was all. How in the hell did that fit forty-nine children plus two adults that did NOT sleep in the same building.

"I am Massachusetts! ***shots fired**. OW! WHAT THE HELL YOU CRAZY BEACH?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY TISSUES!" He probably should leave while he had the chance...

"I DON'T HAVE YOUR DANG TISSUES!" America slid out of the chair and slowly went to the door trying not to draw any attention to him.

"Who in the bloody hell is firing a gun in my house? America?" He paused in mid-step and looked back at England who looked super angry.

"Shh! I'm hunting wabbits?" A lame excuse. A very lame excuse. In fact, such a lame excuse Oklahoma shot at him again.

"You just had to draw attention to me?" He cried in tears.

"Sorry?" England tried to apologize, but America's tears wouldn't stop.

"Stupid meanie face!" America cried again and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm blaming you for this, Russia." He remarked staring at the gun-child behind the tall man.<p>

"It's not my fault." He replied back which made the kid behind him totally freak out and fire at the counter.

"I never said it was your fault, I said I was going to blame you." He sat down at the counter.

"We're having crepes?" England asked nicely.

"Blini, but close enough."

* * *

><p>A.N. Yes, I am totally going to ignore ricochet. Yes, this was a boring chapter. No, you can't complain. Glad we understand each other. Next chapter will be the final one. Getting bored with the story anyway. Nothing wrong with Oklahoma. Just figured it'd be a nice touch. Also, one of the main products of Oklahoma is tissues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.


	13. Chapter 13

About a month passed with all fifty states living in England's house and finally the World Summit arrived. This would have been a good thing since that meant they could have left the children, but it wasn't. They couldn't find a baby sitter which meant all of the children had to come with them.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have so many states?" England cried out for the fifth time on their way to the World Summit. He hadn't changed America back to his normal self no matter how many times the bunny boy asked.<p>

"You think I asked for so many? No! The other people did that! If it was up to me the other half of my body would just be New Mexico! But no. They said that would have been too big of a state!" America hopped along beside England. No taxi would stop and offer their services because of the fifty children trailing along behind them.

"You're their country! You could have at least put your foot down!" England cried out. The building where the meeting was taking place slowly came into view. It was a good thing too. The children were starting to complain.

"It's not like I knew they were just gonna pop up like that!" England mentally face palmed as they walked into the meeting.

"America, England you're late..." Germany was going to yell at them until he caught site of all the children that flooded into the room and America's appearance.

"Sorry 'bout that. We couldn't get anyone to drive us here. Oh, and we couldn't find a baby sitter." America said it like it was the most natural thing in the world and went to take his seat. England followed suit and tried to ignore the children.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! ALL TISSUES YOU HAVE ON YOUR PERSON ARE NOW TO BE SENT TO OKLAHOMA OR GIVEN TO ME, OKLAHOMA! QUICKLY!" Oklahoma started yelling as soon as she walked into the room. America noticed she'd found the gun Russia took away from her.

"I ALSO HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Florida quickly spoke up into a megaphone. (He had no idea where she found it, but he let her be)

"I AM NOT AMERICA'S PENIS! TEXAS IS AMERICA'S PENIS. THAT IS ALL." America started blushing and was about to take the megaphone away, but then Texas grabbed it.

"WASHINGTON AND OREGON ARE HIS BALLS!" America jumped up and ran over to the children to take away the megaphone.

"It's mine, bitch!" Texas yelled and ran with America quick on his tail.

"Germany, what's bitch mean?" Italy asked innocently. Japan seemed to be in shock, France was trying to molest half the children, England was taking this time to have a nice nap, and the rest were freaking out and somehow gun shot were fired and then the cops came...

* * *

><p>"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" The cops yelled into another megaphone. The didn't even want to try to sort this mess out. Somehow there was a wall on fire and a chair that kept spewing water and some pervert kept grabbing everyone's ass when they weren't looking.<p>

"GIVE ME BACK MY TISSUES!" A little girl with a gun ran past screaming something about tissues and all the cops pulled out their guns and fired into the air at once.

The room became deadly silent for a moment. Then, it just went back to doing their own thing.

"What do we do?" The lady cop standing next to him asked.

"Sit back and watch." Long story short, the meeting was a complete disaster.

* * *

><p>England's eyes flew open. It was night time and he was in his own bed.<p>

"It was a dream. Oh, thank gawd!" He exclaimed and fell back. He couldn't explain what a relief that was. Then, he heard a knocking on the door.

He got up to answer it and there was America standing only in his boxers with three children clinging to him.

Needless to say he shut the door in his face and went to bed. That was someone else's problem now. Ha! The sucker!

* * *

><p>A.N. Well, that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't you can make up an alternate ending and tell me I might just attach it to the story if I like it enough. Sorry I didn't update. I found an amazing site! You need winrar if you want to download those things successfully. You extract to the name of the file.

Yaoi-sei . Com


End file.
